


Jacked up (Kiwi Songfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles (singer), Kiwi (song by Harry Styles), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Enjoy!, I mean, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Songfic, and a kudo won't hurt, and read me, hope you like it, it is a weird idea but i promise it is fun, just saying, just try it, kiwi, not the fruit, read it if you like kiwi, the fruit is good too though, the song, try both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry is slowly losing his mind while he tries to decide whether he is gay or not and if teaching is still something he wants to do, even his daughter is doing her best to make him go insane. Now the day keeps repeating and it would take everything from him to make it stop.





	1. Driving me crazy

Harry took a sip of his coffee that morning, everything was like any other normal day but something felt different. The night before, long passed Beau's bedtime, he had a long talk with Louis, his old friend for many years but at that time, they were not in good terms. The situation layed in the fact that both have been into each other for a long time now but Harry simply could not admit it and that was a problem for Louis, who wasn’t really feeling in the mood for being in a relationship that wasn’t exactly it. That made sense for him and after thinking about it for several minutes, he had realized he was ready to make the big step, to come out of the closed, make everything formal with his “friend” but every time he looked at little Beau, all his willing to have a relationship with anyone would go away just like that, as if it was a magic trick, as if it never existed and he would go back to the nice little limbo he had been living in for the past eight years  
The phone rang for three times and he picked up. 

-Good morning, can I speak to Claire please? –said the female voice on the other side.  
-No one called like that live here. –said and the woman apologized before hanging up. 

It was not that he was ashamed of Louis or that he had any fear of coming out of the closet, his teachings at school were based on equality and love, his students were growing up knowing that they could love whoever they wanted, be who they wanted and be treated with respect no matter what decision they made. But there was something more to it, something he couldn’t understand, maybe it was because of Beau’s mother, the woman he had loved the most, she had broken his heart when she left him but had destroyed him the day she passed away, leaving behind a small piece of herself, their love child. 

Beau took a deep breath, still asleep on her bed and Harry looked at her from the other side of the small apartment, everything he did was for her, but the last days, the little girl had exceeded the normal number of undisciplined actions in the school and had been taken to detention twice as many times as the previous month and in itself these were enough. The school counselor soon put her nose in the matter, and that woman did have a long pointed nose, perfect to get into the affairs of others. She had told him that her daughter's misbehavior was due to the fact that she felt "cornered" so to speak, since her father was her teacher or maybe because she was growing up and needed her mother, the second thing was something completely out of Harry's control, he met the woman around seventeen, they grew up together, moved together after graduation and had plans for marriage and a family, but life happened, and she went away, claiming she was bored and tired, that nothing was as good as at the beginning and just like that, she disappeared from his life. A few years later, he was contacted by her parents, telling him she had had an accident and had died, he did not understand what they were calling him for until he met Beau, his daughter, after a few DNA tests, it was confirmed, he didn’t need anything else, he took care of the toddler and started working as a teacher, now she was eight and everything was starting to be a little more complicated.  
As a father and a mother at the same time, he had to be carefull of who he let into his daughter’s life, friends, dating prospects or whatever. She had always been his priority and nothing was going to change that. 

Walked closer to his daughter and sighed, he loved it when she was asleep, not making a sound, she looked like an angel at her finest but she truly was a little demon. He caressed her forehead putting her hair up to the top of her head, looking at the scar she got when she was three in the car accident that took her mother’s life and almost took hers. It looked kind of small now that she had grown up a little, but still, it hurt to see it and remember she was in such a terrible condition. He cursed at her mother’s grave for driving drunk to suicide and helped her recover; now she was sleeping in her bed, completely out of danger and lived happily. 

The little girl opened her eyes and smiled widely at her father. Moaning a little about how much she hated school and that she wanted to stay home all day, as every morning he acted offended by her hate to school and made her get out of bed, took her to the shower and left her there to let her get ready for school. It was not a big apartment but they were comfortable living there. 

She came out of the bathroom wearing one of her best suits, one that looked exactly like the one Harry was wearing that day, he smiled at his daughter, she couldn’t hate the fact that he was the teacher, in fact, that morning she looked proud of him. She was asked to say she was sorry for everything bad she had done to the school and it was picture day so she was excited, she had asked him to but some cupcakes for her classmates to give them in class after her apology and eat it before their picture was taken, he thought it was nice from her so he agreed and bought a big box of blueberry cupcakes. Now she was having her breakfast next to him, with her sight on the box of cupcakes. 

-You sure you don´t want me to drive you to school? –she nodded. 

-I’ll wait for the school bus, I can’t be late. –she said and he nodded too, she was surprisingly responsible that morning, he was starting to feel proud when something hit him. ¿Why was she so sure that he was going to be late that day? He always arrived on time -¿Did you do something to the car? –he asked and she acted offended. 

-What would I do to the car? –she asked standing up, mad, pushed the plate of cereal to the front and confronted him. 

-Then how do you now I’m gonna be late? –said with a frown and she sighed.  
-I had a dream –she said changing the subject. –it was about mom –she said and he smothered his frown.  
-Do you remember how she looks? –asked Harry and her little daughter nodded. 

-I have a picture –she reminded him –Anyway –she said and continued talking –she is happy now, she used to be sad but now she is happy but she misses me –explained as good as an eight year old can explain. –I asked her if she missed you and she didn’t answer. –Harry shrugged as if it was nothing important and finished his coffee. 

-It is gonna be late, you have to go wait for the bus –said finally and she nodded, run to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and came out ready to go outside to wait for the bus. Harry gave her a kiss and waited in the door until she got on the school bus. Walked to her bed and picked up the small picture he had given her when she asked about her mother three years ago. She looked very young in that picture, she was beautiful and she looked beautiful all the time, after waking up, after taking a shower, even when she cried she looked beautiful. In that picture, she was wearing her graduation gown. He had taken the picture for her, looking radiant with her straightened chocolate hair and her thick eyebrows. He was her first official boyfriend, or at least that was what she told him, maybe she wanted more experience before moving to California, but she didn’t know she was pregnant when she left, she had flunked college, she had broken up with her new boyfriend and asked her parents for help, all before Beau was born. Her life turned out to be terrible and she was depressed, her parents wanted to help her and tried so hard, or at least, that was what they told Harry the day he went to the hospital to meet the baby, she finally decided she had to die, and tried to take their daughter with her. 

He left the picture back in the bed and went to the bathroom one last time, fixed his hair and walked to the door. Took the car keys and closed the door behind him, then walked to the car. The fact that Beau wanted to go on the school bus was still a little suspicious but it was fine until something happened, checked the car twice and started de engine. He made the first turn on the first exit thinking about some ideas to make picture day a little more fun for the kids, maybe he would make them draw some mustaches on paper and make them wear them or maybe some fake glasses. Suddenly the car started to stop. Harry sighed, and checked the car again. The engine was fine, but it still wouldn’t turn on. Sat inside for a while and looked the gas indicator, he was completely empty. Grabbed his face with both hands and released a big breath. He was sure he had gas before leaving the house. There must have been a leak somewhere. Walked around the car and finally found it. He was invaded by the deep desire of swearing for an hour straight.  
Harry called a mechanist that lived near and waited for him to come pick him and the car up. He walked to a coffee shop near to wait for the man, asked for a coffee and came back to the car, only to find out that he had left the window open and now a raccoon was inside eating his jacket and part of the seat cover. He finally let the bad words come out of his mouth, he cursed so hard his tongue itched. 

A guy approached and offered to help, opened the door and started making noises for the raccoon to leave the car but instead it jumped directly to his face and made him push Harry back and just like that, the coffee was all over his shirt. It burnt so much he had to take his shirt of and go wash it in the coffee shop´s restroom. The mechanist arrived an hour later, took him and the car to his place and offered to have it fixed by the end of the day. Harry agreed and wearing a wet shirt and walked to the street to take the first taxi cab he could find. Sat inside and asked the man to take him to the school. By the time the got there, he looked for his wallet, after looking for a minute; he realized he had left it in the car. The driver locked the doors and wouldn’t let him out until he paid. So he did the worst thing he could have done, he broke the window with the car’s fire extinguisher and rushed into the school. As soon as he got there, the principal asked him to go see him in his office.  
-You are late –he said and Harry nodded wanting to tell the story of how terrible his morning had been but the guy did not let him talk. –You came with a wet shirt, an old jacket and a messy hair, then you break the window of a taxi cab in front of some parents, they are complaining about it, you look like everything but a teacher and they don’t like you around the students. –Harry swallowed saliva nervously ¿Was he about to be fired? It all was not his fault, it just happened to be a bad day. –It is an embarrassment to the school.  
-I am sorry –he said wishing he would forgive him and let him keep his job, he had to be abeying and pityfull and he hated it. 

-Go get something from the high school lost and found things. –ordered and Harry nodded, said thankyou before going out of the office and walked straight to the high school section; picked up a shirt that looked a little similar to the dirty one and wore it to the picture day. 

Walked to the classroom and practiced his best smile for the children before opening the door, but what he fund behind it was a group of children playing food war with cake, and then there she was, Beau Styles throwing the last one of her blueberry cupcakes. She got on her kneed in order to avoid a chocolate cake coming from the other side of the room and then looked up, her eyes meeting his and understanding she was in big trouble.  
The picture was a complete failure; all the kids were told to take the picture the next day so no one would see how terrible they looked with all that cake in their faces and clothes.  
After school he took Beau with him to pick up the car, got his wallet back and they both went home. 

-Try not to be late to school tomorrow –said the girl finally and Harry wanted to scream. 

-You did that to the car, didn’t you? –asked and she shook her head in denial.  
-Why would I? –asked in the same tone.  
-How did you know I was going to be late?  
-I told you! –She screamed –Mom told me in my dream –Harry frowned. 

-Don’t lie and don’t talk to me like that –said and she looked to her feet. 

-It is not a lie –she said calmly –Mom told me you needed to learn something so you would be late to class and I believed her and the war was not my idea. –explained and he sighed.  
-You are coming with me tomorrow and I want no more surprises. –ordered and she nodded.  
Harry put his daughter to sleep and opened up a bottle of whisky, served a shot for him and drank it up, took a deep breath, and closed the bottle again. He heard the door and opened it. Louis was on the other side waiting really nervous.

-Heeey –he said a little uncomfortable and smiled, he was happy to see him but he was too tired to talk about their doubtful relationship.  
-I smell liquor –said the blue eyed guy –tough day? –asked and he nodded.  
-Beau is being mischievous in school these days –explained, actually, Louis was the highlight of his day, he just hoped for him to ask for a cup of coffee and joke around for a while instead of asking about his decision. –Want some coffee? –said with his biggest YOLO wish but the boy sighed.  
-You know why I came –said and he nodded. 

-I can’t give you an answer yet –said really sorry but the guy looked to the floor a little disappointed. 

-Then I’m afraid it’s over –he said making his heart break a little.  
-Just give me more time, I want you, Louis –he said as a last resource –and I don’t wanna lose you –confessed –but Beau… -he interrupted. 

-I understand, Beau is you first one and I am okay with it but I cannot wait for you all my life –complained –I am moving –sentenced and Harry frowned –I got promoted to California and I couldn’t accept it without an answer from you –Harry sighed, saddened –I hoped for you to say something today, I guess it was wishful thinking. 

-Louis… -he said his name and took a step closer to him, the guy stared at him with his eyes opened not wanting to miss a second of this conversation – I can’t chose if you push me –said and realized it had come out all wrong. 

-Then I am sorry for pushing –said with his arms opened –won’t bother you again –said walking backwards. 

-Louis wait –said but he did not wait, walked straight to his car and drove away.  
Harry kicked the wall so hard his feet hurt, and fell down so hard he hit his head in the floor making everything be blurry and become pitch-black.  
He opened his eyes a few minutes later, or at least he felt it had been just a few minutes, but the sun had come up and he was laying in his bed, Beau was still sleeping in the bed next to his and his feet did not hurt at all.

 

Stood up and took his phone, 8:00 o clock, they were both late to school. He rushed to Beaus bed and woke her up, made her go to the shower and get dressed, he looked inside his closet, the same suit he had worn the day before was as good as new hanging inside, he smiled, maybe he had fixed it before going to bed but he couldn’t remember it.  
The phone rang. 

-Hello? –said picking up.  
-Can I speak to Claire please? –said the same female voice that had called the day before and he sighed.  
-I told you yesterday –he said –She doesn’t live here.

-Yesterday? –She asked –I am sorry, this is the first time I call –said and he looked to the screen in his cellphone, checked the date and frowned. Why was the date wrong? It was December 20th the day before but according to his phone that day was December 20th. Hung the phone without saying anything else to the woman and walked fast to his closet, stared at the suit for a while, had he really came back in time?


	2. Gonna pay for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to take control of things, but everything bad keeps happening, just like the first day and a big mistake costs him his job.

Harry run, still wearing his pajamas, to the car, walked around and checked the gas tank, he couldn’t see the whole that could cause the leak, it looked perfect, full of gas and not leaking at all. Sighed giving up and walked back inside the house, Beau was finishing her breakfast, got her ready and made her walk to the car, even though she insisted in going in the school bus. 

If Harry had come back in time he would take control of everything, he could take the worst day of his life and turn it into the best day of his life, he would make sure they got to the school on time and that Beau don’t get in trouble and hopefully the car would be safe too. 

Beau had the box with cupcakes in her little hands, holding it so tight, almost like she was afraid she would drop it.   
-Any plan for getting into detention today? –he asked while starting the engine and the girl frowned. 

-Not at all –liar, he thought but let her talk, after all, she had said that the war wasn’t her idea. –Just looking forward for apologizing and give the cupcakes away for my friends and teachers –finished with a bright smile as if it was something she had learnt by heart and started reciting. 

Harry made the first turn and stepped harder in the accelerator, the car started moving faster and the girl buckled up.

-You are missing the exit –said the girl and Harry shook his head.   
-We are not going to the school right now; I need to get the car fixed. –said while the car started to lose speed. –Beau raised one eyebrow and stared at her father. Was he crazy? Nothing was –apparently –wrong with the car, why did he want to get fixed?   
The car finally stopped in front of the mechanic and Harry sighed in relief. 

-What is wrong with it? –asked the girl and Harry put a hand in her head.   
-There is a leak in the gas tank –answered the guy with calm, got out of the car and walked inside; the girl followed her father with the box of cupcakes in her hands.   
-Mr. Styles! –said the owner and greeted him. –What can I do for you? –Harry smiled.

-My car has a leak –the man frowned and took some seconds to think. 

-That’s weird –answered –I checked it up last week and it had nothing… -Maybe an animal got under it at bit some stuff –said walking to the door. –Let’s see what’s going on –said and the three walked to the car, but by the time the went there they saw the window opened and a raccoon was inside chewing Harry’s jacket and part of the seat covers. Beau smiled at her idea of taking the cupcakes out of the car and hugged the box to her chest. The mechanist run to the inside of the place and took a broom with which he started pocking the raccoon. –Get out of here! –screamed the man and Harry stood still in front of the car, cursing mentally, how could he have forgotten about the window? Was he really that stupid? 

-Here raccoon –said the girl putting one cupcake on the floor and then walking far away from it, the animal stared at it and then at her for a while.   
-Don’t make a sound… -said the mechanist walking backwards getting away from it too, the raccoon got out of the car and rushed to the cupcake, grabbed it and run off to the trees. 

-That was messed up… -said Beau looking at her father who still couldn’t believe it.   
-I’ll get this fixed by the end of the day –said the mechanist with his arms crossed in his chest looking at the disaster the animal had just made. –don’t worry, Mr. Styles. –Harry nodded; made sure he had his wallet and took the girl to the street to get a taxi cab. 

-How did you know it was broken? –asked Beau looking at his father, Harry knew she was talking regarding to the car and the fact that it looked perfect before going out of the driveway. 

-It looked broken to me –lied, it was not new to lie now.   
-Mom did it –said the girl and Harry stared at her.  
-Mom is not here –he answered but the girl continued talking. 

-She told me –Harry frowned –in my dream. 

-Mom can´t talk to you, she is too far –she shook her head.   
-She talked to me in my dream, I swear! –the little girl almost screamed and a taxi stop in front of them. Harry got her inside and sad next to her.   
-Please, to sunny district public school –asked Harry and the man nodded before starting driving. 

-Are we late? –asked the girl and Harry took a look at the time shown in his watch, they still had half an hour to go, he shook his head and she turned to look through the window. –Mommy loved rain didn’t she? –asked and Harry nodded, she did love rain, she turned to be a little kid when it was raining, with a rain coat and a pair of water boots she would be the happiest girl in the world just jumping under the rain, but thinking about it made Harry melancholic so he used to avoid it, why was his daughter talking about her? She barely remembered her, she was three years old when her mother had died and had hit her head so hard she couldn’t remember her own name, but she suddenly had had a dream about her mother and that was all it took to make her the topic of the day. 

The taxi driver hit the brakes and the car stopped suddenly making them move forward to the front, Harry caught his daughter before she hit the sit in front of her and hugged her. 

-Are you all okay? –said the man trying to speak a good English, he might have been from another country because of his accent, he looked Arabic but that was just perception.   
-We are –said Harry –What was it? –asked and the man sighed. 

-Something hit the car. –answered and opened the door to take a look.   
-Stay until I tell you –ordered Harry and Beau nodded in agreement. Harry came out of the car and walked around; when he got to the front he found a deer, lying on the floor. –That’s sad… -said Harry and the mad shook his head. 

-It’s good to know it was not a person –said and went back to the car. Harry got closer to it just to find out if it was still alive.   
The deer opened his eyes and jumped up, walked to Harry who was still trying to understand what was happening and with his teeth caught him by the shirt and pulled. Harry tried to fight back so hard the shirt was ripped. The deer finally left the road with half his shirt in its mouth and Harry went back inside the taxi. 

-You all right, man? –asked the driver and Harry took a deep breath.   
-Just drive, please. –said and the man nodded.   
Beau tried so hard to contain the laugh all the way to the school but she was smiley by the time they got there. 

-Go to class, I need to go get a shirt from the lost and found in the high school section –said and Beau nodded, hold her box of cupcakes and walked to her classroom. He saw her walking through the hall and walked his way. 

Found, for second time, the perfect shirt put it on and walked to the hall. 

-Morning, Harry –said the principal’s secretary flirty and he smiled at her. –Looking good –said and he nodded, he was not interested in that woman, he liked Louis, that was for sure but she was sexy and that was something he could not deny. She was wearing a short skirt and her heir down. So he asked himself if it was wrong to let her do whatever she wanted with him just for a minute. He remembered one advice given by his grandfather a few years ago: “It is all right, if it makes you feel alive” So he thought “why not?”  
-You are looking really good too, Meredith –said in the same tone and she stared at him, biting her lip. He gave her a look and then looked at the janitor’s closet, she took his hand and pull him inside the closet, then closed the door with both inside. 

He pushed her to the wall and started kissing her neck, like a man that haven’t tasted the body of a sexy woman in a while, desperate, he had to be quick, the kids could not be long by themselves. So he went for the skirt, taking it off was easy and luckily, she was not wearing any nylon socks, they didn’t bother enough to get completely naked, she pulled his pants and underwear down and he moved his hands around her body, feeling every part of her pressing with his fingers deep on her skin, he got to touch her lower back and squished her butt checks so hard she moaned, the first moan let them both know they were really doing it and it would be great, so she opened her legs and lifted them up around his hips and her arms around his neck, kissing, and with their eyes closed, he got even closer to her. He didn’t even care for a condom, they had not enough time to get one so he continued without thinking about it, then someone knock the door and they both froze.

She got on her feet and pushed him away, both got time to pick their cloths up and when the door opened, the janitor, two high school students and the principal were looking straight to them with their eyes completely opened. 

The scream was heard all over the school, his name echoing around the halls and just like that, he ended up in the principal’s office once again, Harry heard the words of the principal quietly, as he realized it sounded completely similar to the things he had just said yesterday and he started to question if he really liked that job, well, that was the job he got when he first found out about Beau and that was how he managed to give her everything but she was growing up and maybe it was time for him to leave the school and do another thing for a living. 

The door opened interrupting the man, one of the other teachers came in completely nervous. 

-The kids are having a food war! –screamed the woman and Harry knew exactly what was happening, it was Beau. They both stood up and rushed to the classroom; Harry got there first and was able to catch a glimpse of what was happening inside through the window but the door opened hitting him in the forehead. 

Everything got dark and by the time he opened his eyes, he was back at his apartment, in his bed, next to Beau’s bead. They day had started, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First lemon, don't be rude, how was it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic and my first Larry fanfic so I am excited to post it, be good to me, let me know how you like it ;)


End file.
